Promesses
by Alya Andel
Summary: Trois tragédies et un miracle se produisent la même semaine. Elsa a vingt et un ans le jour de sa mort dans un lac en plein hiver. Anna a onze ans le jour où sa soeur, qui était sa dernière famille, meurt. Jack a treize ans le jour de la mort de sa soeur et de sa mère, victimes de la tuberculose. Dix ans plus tard, Jack croit devenir fou lorsqu'il voit Elsa debout sur un lac gelé.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Une boule de neige vola dans les airs pour atterrir sur le visage d'une jeune fille rousse qui éclata de rire tout en poussant un petit grognement. Elle secoua sa tête pour en faire tomber les flocons, faisant par la même occasion voleter sa tresses rousses.

-Jack ! Tu vas me le payer ! S'exclama-t-elle en ramassant à son tour de la neige qu'elle lança vers un garçon de deux ans son ainé.

Le brun de treize ans esquiva le projectile avec une facilité déconcertante tout en ricanant.

-Tu ne sais plus viser Anna ? demanda Jack avec un sourire narquois qui eut le don d'agacer la petite rousse. Tu veux que je te mon…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car une boule de neige venait de le frapper en plein sur la nuque répandant dans son cou une volée de flocons de neige. Il fit volte-face pour se trouver devant une belle jeune femme brune d'une vingtaine d'années qui abordait un petit sourire satisfait. Elle avait les cheveux coiffés en une unique tresse tombant sur son épaule gauche, un bandeau retenait sa frange qui arrivait malgré tout juste au-dessus de ses yeux marron chocolat. Elle portait une robe bleu classique à manche longue mais au tissu épais pour la protéger du froid mordant qui régnait à l'extérieur, ses pieds étaient cachés par une paire de bottes d'hiver en cuir bon marché et une écharpe aux motifs hasardeux tricoté à la main venait s'enrouler autour de son cou.

-Tu vas voir ! fit Jack en lui lançant une boule de neige qu'elle reçut sur la poitrine.

La jeune femme prit un air offensé qui insinua un doute dans l'esprit du garçon qui s'immobilisa alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer la bataille. Profitant de l'hésitation de Jack, Anna surgit par derrière et le bombarda avec deux boules. Une arriva à bon port mais l'autre vint s'écraser sur l'épaule de la brune.

-Oups…

Anna eut à peine le temps de prononcé ce mot qu'elle se retrouvait allongée dans la neiges, ses côtes misent au supplice par les doigts qui volaient dessus, la brune la surplombant.

-Non ! Pitié Elsa ! Couina-t-elle en se tortillant. Jack ! Aide-moi !

Le garçon s'avança, mais pour le plus grand malheur de la rousse, il se mit lui aussi à la chatouiller. Anna poussa un cri aigu, à bout de souffle.

-Bon, Jack, dit Elsa. Je pense qu'elle a retenu la leçon.

Le brun s'écarta, laissant la rousse reprendre son souffle. Les deux filles échangèrent un regard puis leurs yeux se posèrent sur Jack. Le garçon qui riait, perdit son sourire. Il déglutit difficilement et avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir, il était victime d'une attaque de chatouilles.

Les trois finirent étendus par terre, riant aux éclats. Elsa finit par se lever la première.

-Anna, dit-elle. Il faut qu'on rentre maintenant. Il va bientôt faire nuit.

La petite soupira et bouda légèrement mais néanmoins se leva et épousseta sa robe marron et verte. Puis elle alla chercher son écharpe en laine perdu au cours de la bataille.

-A demain Jack, fit Elsa tandis qu'Anna faisait un signe.

-A demain, répondit le brun en regardant les deux sœurs s'éloigner main dans la main.

Le garçon enleva la neige de son pantalon marron et resserra les lacets de cuire qui entouraient ses mollets. Il réajusta sa cape puis lissa sa chemise de toile blanche et son veston tout aussi brun que sa cape. Enfin, il se dirigea vers une petite maison dont il ouvrit délicatement la porte qui menaçait de se détacher au moindre coup de vent. Il fut accueilli par le sourire chaleureux de sa mère qui cuisinait un maigre repas fait avec les moyens du bord et par le doux ronflement de sa sœur qui dormait, assise sur une chaise, la tête entre ses bras posés sur une table en bois.

-Tu es tout trempé Jack, fit remarquer sa mère. Tu vas finir par attraper froid.

-Désolé, j'ai fait une bataille de boules de neiges avec Anna et ça à un peu dégénéré…

-Comme d'habitude, répondit l'adulte avec un sourire amusé.

Jack ricana et s'avança à ses côtés puis se pencha pour attraper les couverts.

-Merci Jack.

Il sourit doucement et mit la table, en l'occurrence trois bols, neuf couverts en bois et une cruche remplie d'eau glacée qui était à l'origine de la neige.

-Tu peux réveiller Emma ?

Le brun hocha la tête et secoua la petite fille qui émergea lentement de son sommeil. Elle bailla, bouche grande ouverte.

-Bien dormi ? Taquina Jack.

-Tait-toi…

Il s'apprêtait à continuer mais sa mère le devança.

-On mange ! lança-t-elle.

Le repas passa vite, il y avait peu à manger, mais ils apprécièrent tout de même de ses remplir un peu l'estomac. Puis Jack et Emma allèrent dans leur chambre après avoir chacun reçu un baiser sur le front de la part de leur mère.

Après quelques minutes passées dans le lit, Emma chuchota.

-Jack ?

-Oui répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Demain, maman et moi on va aller au marché, tu voudras venir ?

-J'aimerais petite sœur, mais je dois aller travailler chez M. Weselton.

-C'est pas juste ! Il pourrait te laisser un peu plus de jour de libre !

-J'ai pas le choix Emma, on a besoin de l'argent que j'y gagne.

-Il te paye presque rien alors que tu travailles comme un fou !

Jack sourit. Malgré ses six ans, Emma était très intelligente. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un toussotement.

-Emma ? Ça va ?

-Oui.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

-Bonne nuit petite sœur.

-Bonne nuit grand frère.

**Le lendemain.**

Emma troussa fort et Jack se réveilla en sursaut. Il se frotta les yeux et se tourna vers sa petite sœur qui toussa à nouveau.

-Emma ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai mal à la gorge…

L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage du garçon. Il se leva d'un bond et sortit de la chambre en courant, non sans avoir au préalable enroulé la couverture autour de la petite fille. Il entra dans la chambre de sa mère comme un boulet de canon et la réveilla.

-Maman ! Maman ! Emma est malade !

-Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant soudainement ce qui fit chanceler Jack.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre où la petite fille attendait en toussant.

-Maman, j'ai mal…, pleurnicha-t-elle.

La mère examina brièvement sa fille, qui toussa, couverte d'une sueur froide, avant de se tourner vers son fils.

-Habillez-vous. Il faut l'emmener chez le médecin.

-Mais on n'a pas assez d'argent !

-Espérons qu'il acceptera quand même de nous recevoir, répondit-elle lugubrement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils marchaient dans la rue enneigée, Emma malade dans les bras de sa mère et Jack qui regardait toutes les deux secondes sa petite sœur. Le soleil se levait à peine et les commerçait commençaient tout juste à ouvrir leur étables pour le marché du jour. Ils regardèrent la petite famille passer devant eux sans s'en soucier réellement.

Le cabinet du médecin se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée d'une maison à un étage qui se dressait dans un endroit quelque peu éloigné du village « par précaution pour les personnes non-malade » disait le médecin. Mais pour tous les habitants, c'était juste du temps perdu pour se soigner que de devoir marcher dix minutes sur un chemin presque invisible, seuls les buissons qui se dressaient sur les bords permettaient de situer le petit chemin de terre.

Donc après dix minutes à se demander par où passer, Jack, Emma et leur mère arrivèrent finalement devant le cabinet. Le brun s'avança et toqua. Pas de réponse. Il recommença la manœuvre. Rien. Alors il se fit persistant, il toqua en continu jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un marmonner des injures d'une voix bourrue et peu aimable. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un petit homme trapu, aux lunettes posées sur le bout du nez, au regard intense, aux cheveux grisonnant et à la mine ennuyée apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Oui ? Même sa voix semblait grincer lorsqu'il parlait.

-S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous examiner et soigner ma fille, supplia presque la brune.

-Vous avez de quoi payer ?

-Non, nous sommes très pauvres. S'il vous plait…

-Pas d'argent, pas d'examen.

-Mais…

-Je travaille pour gagner ma vie, je ne fais rien sans rien, coupa-t-il.

-Je peux travailler ! proposa tout à coup Jack.

Le médecin plissa les yeux, son attention maintenant dirigée vers le garçon.

-Je sais que tu travailles déjà chez M. Weselton, tu n'auras jamais le temps de venir ici.

-Si. J'ai un jour de congé par semaine. Si cela vous convient, je viendrais une fois par semaine chez vous pour travailler jusqu'à ce que vous soyez remboursé pour vos services.

-Tu sais bien parler. Soit, tu viendras une fois par semaine. Entrez.

Il s'écarta de l'entrée et la famille put rentrer. Au passage, Emma toussa violemment. Le médecin les conduisit dans une pièce où l'on pouvait voir s'étaler sur les étagères tous ses instruments.

-Mettez la petite ici, dit le vieil homme en désignant une table basse.

La brune s'exécuta et le médecin commença à l'examiner. Il s'apprêtait à la toucher lorsqu'Emma toussa. Et sous les yeux horrifiés de sa mère et de son frère, elle cracha du sang. Le vieil homme s'écarta vivement pour ne pas en recevoir sur lui. La mère s'approcha de sa fille pour l'aider mais le médecin l'arrêta d'un regard.

-Décrivez-moi ses symptômes, ordonna-t-il.

-Elle…elle tousse, a des sueurs froides…, dit la mère hésitante.

-De la toux, des sueurs froides et de l'hémoptysie…, répéta le médecin en murmurant.

Il regarda soudain la mère droite dans les yeux.

-Elle souffre de la tuberculose, déclara-t-il.

-…Quoi… ?

-Elle en a tous les symptômes. Il faut l'isoler pour qu'elle ne contamine personne au village…

Il passa dans une autre pièce puis revint équiper de gants et d'un foulard autour de la bouche.

-L'avez-vous touché directement ? demanda-t-il.

-Attendez ! On ne peut pas l'isoler comme ça ! Il faut la soigner ! protesta la mère.

-Madame. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a pas de traitement contre la tuberculose.

-Mais…

-L'avez-vous touché directement ?! répéta-t-il à bout de patience.

-Moi oui mais Jack je ne pense pas…

-Vous avez le risque d'avoir été contaminée, je vais devoir vous demander de me suivre, dit-il en soulevant Emma. Le petit reste ici pour le moment.

Jack et sa mère échangèrent un regard puis elle se pencha vers lui mais la voix mélodieuse du médecin l'arrêta dans son geste.

-Ne le touchez pas ! Êtes-vous sourde ? La maladie se transmet principalement par le toucher ! Maintenant suivez-moi !

La mère lança un regard triste à son fils mais suivit le médecin. Jack se retrouva donc seul avec les étranges instruments du docteur. Dix minutes passèrent et personne ne revenait dans la pièce, mais le garçon ne les vit pas passé. Il était trop inquiet pour sa sœur et sa mère. La tuberculose ? Il en avait déjà entendu parler par les vieux du village. Ils disaient qu'une épidémie de cette maladie avait frappé il y a longtemps. Le village avait ressemblé à un village fantôme pendant des années tant les morts avaient été nombreux. Et maintenant sa sœur l'avait attrapé ? Et sa mère pouvait aussi l'avoir ? A la pensée que les deux personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus puissent mourir, Jack sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit d'une porte pivotant sur ses gonds. Il leva les yeux et le médecin entra dans son champ de vision.

-Vient, dit-il.

Docile, Jack se leva et suivit le médecin jusqu'à une chambre.

-Voilà. Tu resteras ici pour les trois prochains jours. Si d'ici là tu n'as pas de symptômes, tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

-Et ma sœur et ma mère ? demanda le brun.

-Ta sœur est condamnée, déclara le médecin impassible. Quant à ta mère, ça reste à voir mais il y a un grand pourcentage de chance qu'elle soit contaminée.

Avant que Jack ne puisse réagir, le médecin sortit et ferma la porte à clé. Le brun était trop abasourdi pour bouger. Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralentit, focalisé sur une seule pensées. Sa sœur allait _mourir_. Et sa mère aussi, probablement. Les mots du médecin lui revirent en mémoire « un grand pourcentage de _chance_ ». Comment pouvait-il parler de chance dans cette situation ?! Se révolta Jack. Un accès de colère le poussa à frapper dans la première chose qu'il rencontra. Le lit. Mauvaise idée. La douleur explosa dans son pied et il tomba assis. La colère laissa rapidement place à la douleur, à la tristesse, au désespoir. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne veuille les retenir. Il voulait juste se réveiller et constater que tout cela n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Malheureusement, la réalité et toujours pire que la fiction. Jack en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il se réveilla deux heures plus tard, en boule sur le sol de la chambre où le médecin l'avait enfermé. Une nouvelle vague de larme le prit et il sanglota bruyamment.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Elsa faisait un merveilleux rêve lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut. Quelque chose d'incroyablement froid venait d'être mit contre son cou. Elle se redressa d'un bon pour trouver Anna qui se roulait par terre tellement elle riait, une boule de neige à moitié fondue dans la main.

-Toi…, grogna l'ainé menaçante. Vengeance !

La brune s'approcha de sa sœur et l'attrapa dans ses bras. La rousse poussa un petit cri de surprise puis un véritable hurlement lorsque la boule de neige qu'elle tenait auparavant dans la main se retrouva sous sa chemise. Elle se tortilla pour essayer de l'enlever mais pour son plus grand bonheur, Elsa n'avait pas lâché l'arme de torture. Ce fut donc la brune qui la retira des vêtements de sa sœur, cinq secondes après qu'elle l'eut mise.

Anna planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Elsa.

-On peut aller jouer ? Dis oui ! Dis oui !supplia la petite.

-Désolé, pas ce matin, j'ai du travail. On jouera cet après-midi ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais je vais m'ennuyer…

-Tu n'auras qu'à aller chez Jack.

-Mais il travaille aujourd'hui…

-Tu pourras aider sa mère et jouer avec sa sœur.

-Plus ...

-Anna, c'est comme ça, j'ai du travail, coupa Elsa.

-D'accord…

Elle sortit de la chambre de l'ainé en trainant des pieds.

Elsa soupira puis se leva. La brune s'habilla rapidement et se rendit à la cuisine où elle entreprit de préparer le petit déjeuner. Anna arriva alors qu'il était presque prêt. La rousse s'assis à table et attendit patiemment qu'Elsa dépose devant elle une assiette bien garnie. La petite fille attaqua avec appétit son repas tandis qu'Elsa mangeait le sien. La brune fixa sa sœur un moment avant de se lever sous le regard interrogateur d'Anna. L'ainé ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une plaquette de chocolat qu'elle posa à côté de la rousse avec un sourire en coin. Les yeux d'Anna s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle vit la nourriture. Elle abandonna son assiette pour croquer à pleine dents dans le chocolat.

-Attention, tu vas finir par t'étouffer, avertit Elsa. Et tu devrais en garder un peu pour plus tard.

La rousse s'arrêta de mâcher et sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis elle reposa la plaquette de chocolat dans son emballage et la recouvrit habillement.

-Je vais la garder pour plus tard, déclara Anna.

Elsa s'esclaffa.

Il faisait encore nuit lorsque les deux sœurs sortirent de leur petite maison main dans la main, se dirigeant vers celle des Overland.

Anna s'arrêta tout à coup, obligeant Elsa à en faire de même.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'ainé.

-Elsa…euh…

La brune fronça les sourcils et s'agenouilla à côté de la rousse.

-Ça ne va pas ?

Anna se tourna vers elle.

-Est-ce qu'on sera toujours ensemble ?

La question surpris Elsa qui chercha un instant ses mots.

-Bien sûr Anna, je serais toujours là pour toi.

L'ainé déposa un baiser sur le front de la rousse et la serra dans ses bras. Anna rendit l'étreinte avec force.

-Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Elsa en s'écartant.

-Tu as vingt et un ans et tu n'es pas marié…, je pense que c'est ma faute d'ailleurs, mais tu vas bientôt te marier, je ne sais pas avec qui, et si tu te mari qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi ? Je ne veux pas être toute seule, mais ce sera un peu obligé si tu te mari. Moi je ne veux pas que tu te mari, enfin si, ou non, je ne sais pas…

La rousse stoppa son monologue lorsqu'elle entendit sa sœur rire de bon cœur.

-Quoi ?

-Comme tu l'as dit _si_ je me mari. Je n'en ai aucune envie pour le moment, et il faudrait déjà que je tombe amoureuse. Donc ne t'inquiète pas, même si ça arrive je te laisserais jamais.

-Jamais, jamais ?

-Je serais toujours avec toi, murmura gentiment la brune.

Anna sourit de toutes ses dents et Elsa se releva. Elles repartirent toutes les deux de bonne humeur.

Devant la très petite maison des Overland, Elsa toqua à la porte. Pas de réponse.

-Ils ne sont pas chez aux, déclara quelqu'un dans leur dos.

Les deux sœurs se retournèrent simultanément. Un petit garçon blond accompagné d'un renne les fixait.

-Tu sais où ils sont ? demanda Elsa.

-Non, mais la petite fille avait l'air malade. Ils sont peut-être chez le médecin, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Merci.

-De rien. Au revoir.

-Bonne journée.

Anna se tourna vers la brune.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait puisqu'ils ne sont pas là ?

-Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que mon patron voudra bien que tu restes dans la taverne…

La rousse poussa un cri de joie et sauta partout tandis qu'Elsa s'éloignait lentement vers son lieu de travail, Anna sur ses talons.

* * *

-Hey ma jolie ! Trois bières brunes en plus !

-Toute suite monsieur !

-Serveuse ! Un ragoût de bœuf !

-Très bien !

Elsa courrait d'un bout à l'autre de la taverne, les bras chargés des différentes commandes des nombreux clients, la tête remplie par une liste de leurs autres exigences. Elle pénétra dans la partie de la taverne réservée au personnel et avertit le cuisinier des commandes. Puis elle alla vers un tonneau remplie de bière et en préleva trois grands verres qu'elle posa sur un plateau. Elle s'essuya les mains dans le tablier qui lui enserrait la taille et inspira un grand coup. A peine trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait enfilé le tablier mais elle se sentait déjà épuisée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Dix heures. « La moitié du chemin fait » se dit-elle pour s'encourager.

Elsa redressa les épaules, colla un sourire factice sur son visage, prit le plateau et repartit dans l'enfer de la salle où les clients attendaient.

**Trois heures plus tard.**

-Enfin ! Lâcha Elsa en retirant le tablier maculé de tâches ayant différentes provenances, parfois inconnues et sortit par la porte de derrière.

Une tête rousse s'élança immédiatement vers elle et lui sauta dans les bras en poussa un cri de joie. Elsa sourit, soudain revigorée, comme si l'énergie d'Anna était contagieuse.

-On va jouer ! cria la rousse.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais pas un ordre non plus, c'était juste une constatation.

-Oui flocon de neige, répondit la brune en souriant.

Elle prit la main de sa sœur, une idée venait de germer dans son esprit, et l'entraina dans la rue enneigée pour finalement s'arrêter devant leur maison.

-Pourquoi on est revenus à la maison ? demanda Anna les sourcils froncés.

Elsa rentra puis ressortit pas même une minute plus tard, deux pairs de patins à glace dans les mains. Les yeux de la rousse s'illuminèrent de compréhension et de joie.

Elles traversèrent une partie du village pour pénétrer dans la forêt, marchèrent quelques minutes pour finalement tomber en arrêt devant un lac gelé.

Il faisait beau. Très beau. Pas un nuage ne venait obstruer le ciel. Le soleil brillait là-haut en déversant ses rayons lumineux sur la surface dure du lac, faisant briller d'un éclat brillant les flocons de neiges qui s'étaient délicatement posés sur le sol durant le règne de la lune. Le temps n'était pas la seule chose qui se sentir ce moment irréel. Les arbres qui s'élevaient autour du lac l'encadraient de leurs branches protectrices, leurs troncs couverts d'une fine pellicule de givre datant de la rosée du matin. L'air frai qui circulait en ce lieu revigorait poumons et esprits. Tout était parfait. Si parfait que cela en devenait troublant. Mais les deux sœurs ne s'attardèrent pas très longtemps sur la beauté du paysage.

Anna fut la première à enfiler ses patins puis à sautés sur la glace alors qu'Elsa n'avait toujours pas changée de chaussures. La brune rit à l'enthousiasme de sa sœur et s'assit dans la neige pour mettre ses propres patins.

Un craquement suivit d'un petit cri lui fit relever la tête. Anna se tenait debout au milieu du lac, les bras tendu sur les côtés dans la recherche d'équilibre, la glace continuant à se fissurer sous ses pieds au moindre de ses mouvements. Elsa réagit immédiatement. Abandonnant ses patins dans la neige, elle s'élança sur la glace en titubant légèrement pour ne pas tomber. Arrivée à deux ou trois mètres d'Anna, un autre craquement se fit entendre, obligeant la brune à s'arrêter.

Anna ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la glace.

-Anna, appela Elsa en essayant de prendre une voix rassurante. Anna, regarde-moi.

La rousse leva des yeux terrifiés vers sa sœur. La brune sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle détestait voir ce regard dans les yeux de sa sœur.

-Elsa, j'ai peur…

-Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?

Anna baissa les yeux vers la glace.

-Non, Anna. Regarde-moi, ne détache pas tes yeux de moi, d'accord ?

Anna hocha faiblement la tête, la peur lui ayant coupé la parole.

-C'est bien. Maintenant, il faut que tu essais d'avancer vers moi, lentement.

La rousse secoua la tête de façon négative.

-Si tu peux le faire. Euh…ah ! Voilà, imagine que je suis un fondant au chocolat d'accord ? Avec mes cheveux, ça devrait aller !

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres d'Anna et elle fit un pas hésitant. Léger craquement qui la fit s'arrêter dans son mouvement.

-Non ne t'arrête pas, continu. Voilà, lentement…

La brune fit elle aussi un pas en avant puis un autre en essayant de ses coordonner avec sa sœur de manière à ce que quand la rousse avait le pied levé, elle posait le sien et inversement.

-Ne marche pas, glisse plutôt, conseilla Elsa.

La glace se fissura un peu plus, cette fois sous le pied de la brune mais elle ne détachait pas ses yeux de ceux d'Anna. Elle tendit la main, désormais à un mètre de la petite fille, et l'attrapa par le bras.

Elsa tira brusquement sa sœur vers elle, la mettant en sécurité sur une partie solide du lac. Mais dans la manœuvre, elles avaient échangées de place sans le faire exprès.

Anna, qui avait glissée sur les fesses, se releva et adressa un sourire éclatant à Elsa qui fit de même.

Tout se passa très vite.

La glace ne supporta pas la différence de poids entre Anna et Elsa. Elle céda brusquement sous les pieds de la brune qui tomba dans les eaux glaciales, le cri de sa sœur résonna dans sa tête.

Tout était parfait. Trop parfait.

Tous vêtus de noir, les habitants du village se tenaient debout, la tête baissée et les yeux parfois fermés. Rendant un dernier hommage aux trois personnes décédées cette semaine. Au premier rang, sous une fine pluie de flocons de neige qui paraissaient aussi pleurer leurs morts, se tenaient Jack et Anna. Le jeune garçon avait le visage figé dans une expression de profonde douleur et ses yeux d'habitude si joyeux étaient vides. Anna avaient les épaules secouées par des sanglots incontrôlables, les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues tremblotantes, les mains serrées en boule sur sa poitrine. Derrière eux, les habitants du village ne pouvaient comprendre leur douleur mais compatissaient quand même.

Devant tout ce monde trônaient trois pierres tombales.

Aux pieds de chacune d'elles se trouvaient des objets symboliques. Une paire de patins à glaces devant la tombe d'Elsa. Un vieil ours en peluche devant celle d'Emma. Et un petit collier de cuir pendait sur la tombe de la mère de Jack.

Le prêtre termina la prière puis la foule se dispersa, laissant les deux enfants seuls.


End file.
